Suicide Blonde
by LazyStarfish
Summary: Qui? pourquoi? comment? Vous verrez bien... :-)


C'est père qui a fait installer cette salle de bain au château. On m'a dit que lorsque Louis XV (paix à son âme) s'en était fait aménager une à Versailles, il était revenu enthousiaste et avait ordonné qu'on équipe également notre demeure familiale de ce confort.

Cette demeure qui m'a vue naître , qui m'a vue grandir, souffrir , rire, rêver, espérer, tout ça pour quoi au bout du compte ? Elle me voit maintenant m'apprêtant à quitter ce bas monde, comme on dit si bien. Oh mon Dieu, je crois que j'ai encore trop bu. Une fois encore je pensais trouver du courage dans l'alcool. Inutile. J'ai peur. Il avait raison d'insister, mon père, un bain chaud ,c'est tellement apaisant... Mais quelle importance aujourd'hui ?

Je me glisse dans le bain, l'eau est trop chaude, une fois de plus… Combien de fois lui ais-je pourtant dit... Ça n'a pas d'importance aujourd'hui, ou si , justement cette fois, cette unique et dernière fois, ça ira, ça sera parfait même , à ce qu'on raconte, la chaleur de l'eau atténue la douleur.

Ce poignard qu'André m'envie tant, qui est dans notre famille depuis si longtemps, qui ne m'a servit que de coupe papier jusqu'à aujourd'hui, car aujourd'hui , pour la première fois, il retrouvera son usage premier.

J'ai peur, je n'ai jamais eu peur de la la douleur pourtant. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je n'ai jamais reculé devant rien... Mais je veux arrêter de souffrir , il n'y a pas d'autre issue. Souffrir une dernière fois, une bonne fois pour toutes, pour cesser de souffrir pour de bon. Pourvu que ça cesse. Ça va cesser ce soir. Ma décision est prise. J'ai peur pourtant.

Mon avant bras est long, fin, blanc, la pointe du couteau s'approche de ma peau, comme si quelqu'un d'autre le maniait. La lame tremble. J'ai du mal à respirer. Je suis lâche. Je plonge les bras dans l'eau, J'entame une première entaille , au niveau du poignet pour remonter vers le pli du coude , autant que possible . La première entaille... Foutu destin, foutue idée que la tienne père. Me donner une vie d'homme, fadaises ! Pour une gloire qui n'intéresse personne à part vous même, j'ai eu une vie d'homme avec tous ses inconvénients sans les avantages, oui ! Peu importe ce que tu as décidé, mon corps est celui d'une femme. Oui, j'ai eu des libertés auxquelles je n'aurais même pas pu rêver grâce à toi. Je n'aurais pas dû avoir le droit, les femmes n'ont pas le droit de faire tout ce que j'ai pu faire, elles le devraient, mais ne l'ont pas. Tout le monde acquiesce, accepte ta décision, ce privilège je ne le doit qu'au népotisme, au bon vouloir de ses majestés le roi et la reine... Bon Dieu, il avait raison cet imbécile de Bernard... Je me sens illégitime. Je ne suis qu'un pantin. Un ornement d'apparat. Je me sens si inutile. Avez vous déjà éprouvé ce sentiment père ?

Je ne pensais pas avoir la force de faire ce que je viens de faire, une fière balafre orne désormais mon avant bras, un filet de liquide d'une belle couleur rubis s'échappe de la plaie, ça n'est pas suffisant, je suis tellement en colère, la douleur, la rage que je ressens au fond de moi même est toujours la plus forte. Non, ça n'est pas suffisant.

La lame se plante une deuxième fois dans ma peau, toujours comme si je ne contrôlais plus ma main droite. Toutes ces années d'entraînement, de travail acharné, de privations, de lutte contre les préjugés liés à mon sexe, jamais, on ne m'a jamais rien dit en face. Mais les commérages parviennent toujours aux oreilles des concernés, vous savez. Et tout ça pourquoi , père ? Pour au bout du compte faire volte face ! Toi hypocrite, toi opportuniste, traître ! Me marier ! Me marier à Girodelle, en plus ! Ce dandy rasant sans fantaisie, sans fougue... Mon subordonné... Mon lieutenant auquel vous voulez que je me soumette par le mariage, quelle ironie, quelle farce ! Me marier , comme le prévoit le destin de toute femme que je suis lorsque cela vous arrange, donner une vaste progéniture , une descendance, un héritier mâle , cela va sans dire. Tout ça pour quoi au bout du compte ? Perpétuer un nom, juste un nom... Pas même le vôtre … Alors pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison voulez-vous m'ôter ma chère liberté ? J'ai pourtant toujours fourni un excellent travail si j'en crois les dires du roi et de la reine. Il y a une personne dont j'ai toujours désespérément attendu un compliment que je n'ai jamais eu. Cette personne c'est vous père. J'attends encore... Est ce parce que bientôt je risque de ne plus être d'aucune utilité ? Parce que bientôt il n'y aura plus rien à protéger ? Parce que rien n'est jamais assez bien ? Tout le monde à besoin d'être rassuré, d'une approbation... Même un soldat, même moi.

Une dernière entaille , je me sens si faible. La souffrance est atroce, mais n'atteint pas encore le degré de douleur que je ressens au fond de mon cœur. André, je t'aime. Je pleure, je pleure comme une enfant. Je pleure comme une sotte. C'est stupide, je ne pleure jamais, je ne peux pas retenir mes larmes... André, je voulais goûter, chérir cet amour naissant, que je venais juste de découvrir. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Ce fut trop brutal, trop soudain. Je voulais un jour prochain au détour d'un couloir, te voler un baiser, t'enlacer, te murmurer ces mots que tu attendais, je le sais. Tu m'as fait tellement peur ce soir. Ça n'est pas mon André qui m'a serrée dans ses bras au point de me faire mal, ça n'était pas tes bras si sécurisants, qui me protègent depuis toujours, qui m'ont même réconfortée parfois. Ça n'était pas ta bouche qui a sauvagement bâillonné la mienne ce soir. Cette bouche qui d'habitude prononce des paroles sages, justes, apaisantes, drôles même. Je sais bien que tu as souffert toutes ces années quand tu me voyais me consumer d'amour pour Fersen, et tout cela dignement, en silence, en restant indéfectiblement près de moi, parce que tu as toujours fait passer mon bien être avant le tien. Trop d'années de non-dits de ta part, trop d'années à rester sourde aux évidents élans de ton cœur de mon côté. Une seule et unique fois tu n'as pas gardé le contrôle de toi même... Ton amour pour moi a pris le dessus, et t'a empêché de commettre le pire. Vois-tu, malgré ce qu'il s'est passé, je t'aime encore. C'est toi ce soir qui me demandais pourquoi les années passent-elles si vite, pourquoi grandir si nous ne faisons que souffrir une fois adultes, je n'ai pas la réponse, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu' il n'existe pas de vérité qui surpasse celle-ci. J'ai de plus en plus froid et toujours aussi mal. Les blessures faites à mon âme sont les plus fortes. Mais c'est bientôt fini.

Malgré mes efforts, rien dans ma vie ne s'est passé comme je l'aurais voulu... S'il vous plaît ne vous sentez pas responsables, je ne veux pas être votre croix, malgré mes ressentiments. J'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé... Trop de déception, trop de peine, trop de tourments pour que je puisse en supporter davantage. Une odeur de sang envahit l'atmosphère, je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir d'en avoir perdu autant. Je sens mes forces me quitter ,ma vue se trouble, je glisse vers le fond de la baignoire, comme si une force invisible m'y attirait, Je perds connaissance.

On tente de me réveiller, je distingue une silhouette se pencher au dessus de moi. Serait-ce toi André, mon amour ? Je ne le saurai jamais. Pardonne-moi de te faire souffrir , une fois encore.


End file.
